cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Indoors
The Great Indoors is an American television sitcom that aired on CBS from October 27, 2016 to May 8, 2017. The series had a total of 22 episodes. The series was officially cancelled on May 13, 2017, after one season. Summary Jack Gordon has made a name for himself as an adventure reporter for the magazine Outdoor Limits. His days of exploring the world end when the magazine's founder, Roland, announces its move to web-only publishing and assigns Jack to supervise the millennials who make up its online team of so-called journalists. Cast Main * Joel McHale as Jack Gordon: a globe-trotting adventure reporter now in charge of his magazine's publishing department * Stephen Fry as Roland: an outdoorsman in his own right and founder of the magazine * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Clark: a tech nerd who knows everything about surviving on Mars and a zombie apocalypse yet has not been out of the city * Christine Ko as Emma: the social media expert who views Jack as the human version of dial-up * Shaun Brown as Mason: a hipster who has not spent any actual time outside * Susannah Fielding as Brooke: Roland's daughter and Jack's ex-girlfriend and current boss * Chris Williams as Eddie: Jack's best friend, who runs the local bar and helps him understand his co-workers * Deborah Baker Jr. as Esther: the quirky receptionist in the Outdoor Limits office Recurring * Andrew Leeds as Paul * Maggie Lawson as Rachel Episodes Production On January 29, 2016, CBS placed a pilot order, under the title The Great Indoors. The pilot was written by Mike Gibbons and directed by Andy Ackerman. On March 14, 2016, Chris Harris provided to join as the showrunner and EP of this pilot series. On May 13, 2016, CBS placed a series order. The series premiered in the 2016–17 United States network television schedule and aired at 8:30 pm. Almost a month later on November 14, 2016, it was picked up for a full season of 19 episodes. On January 6, 2017, an additional 3 episodes were added, making it a 22 episode season. Casting Casting announcements began in February 16, 2016, with Joel McHale first cast in the lead role of Jack Gordon, an adventure reporter for the magazine Outdoor Limits. McHale originally booked the role in first position to Community, whose future was uncertain at the time. Shaun Brown was the next actor cast, in the series regular role of Mason Trimmer, a hipster who has not spent any actual time outside. Christopher Mintz-Plasse then joined the series as Clark Roberts, a tech nerd who idolizes Jack and knows everything about surviving unrealistic scenarios but has not been out of the city. Shortly after, Stephen Fry signed onto the role of Roland, an outdoorsman in his own right and founder of the magazine. In following week Susannah Felding joined the series as Brooke, Roland's daughter and Jack's current boss with whom he previously had a one-night stand. Also, Christine Ko joined the series as Emma Cho, the social media expert who views Jack as the human version of dial-up. Deborah Baker Jr. was the last actor to sign onto the series, in the role of Esther, the quirky receptionist in the Outdoor Limits office. Reception The Great Indoors has received generally mixed reviews from television critics. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 45% based on 29 reviews, with an average rating of 5.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Great Indoors serves up one repetitive, formulaic joke, though the cast performs respectably within the significant constraints of the material." Metacritic reported a score of 51 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". The show attracted criticism for portraying Millennials as more easily offended and more sensitive than older generations. External links * The Great Indoors on Fandom * The Great Indoors on Facebook * The Great Indoors on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Comedy Category:2016 debuts Category:2017 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2016–17 season Category:2016 Category:2017